Solenoids may be used to actuate switching devices in a variety of applications, such as fuel transmission systems or vehicle brake systems. As the response of the switching device to the actuation command of the solenoid may be of primary importance for a given application, it is desirable to monitor the operation of the solenoid and of the switching device. For this purpose, a variety of external sensing devices may be used to detect electrical or mechanical faults preventing operation of the solenoid or to provide feedback as to whether the switching device has operated as commanded by the solenoid. However, the use of such devices typically increases the weight, complexity and cost of the overall system.
There is therefore a need for an improved system and method for detecting the position of a switching device actuated by a solenoid.